


You deserve better

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yummmmmmmmy, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You deserve better than him", Jim growled</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic.</p>
<p>It's kinda yummy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You deserve better

"He will never want you like I do." Smooth Irish tones purred against the doctor's ear. "He will never look at you the way I do. Never touch you the way I do. Never..."

"Stop!" John sobbed, closing his eyes against the pain of unrequited love. "Please... just stop." His voice cracked and he drew in a sharp breath as a warm hand brushed against the growing hardness in his pants.

"You deserve better than him", Jim growled, sliding his fingers under the waistband of John's pants and lowered them down to reveal his pulsing length.

John's eyes flew open and his firm hands grabbed at Moriarty's arms, pulling him down into a harsh, bruising kiss. A clash of tongues and teeth. A battle of wills.

"Now that's more like it." Jim laughed, freeing himself and nipping at the doctor's ear. " _That's_ the John Watson that I want to fuck."

He pushed down his own pants and laid himself flat against the smaller man, pressing hardness against hardness, eliciting a long moan from the doctor.

Jim lifted himself off briefly, giving him opportunity to flip the man beneath him onto his stomach. John groaned again, raising his hips and grinding himself back against Jim's cock, slicked with precum.

As Jim slid slowly into John's already-slicked hole, he whispered, "You deserve better."


End file.
